bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE Comedy Central Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 April 2015
12:00 oh ok i guess i should just ask chris on google+ 12:00 12:00 12:01 Fool! One does not simply throw a trash compactor at a nuclear warhead! 12:01 Death Star 12:01 Your argument is invalid 12:02 *NOT!* 12:03 Since when did the Death Star throw a Trash Compactor at a nuclear warhead? 12:04 Bye Gaz! 12:05 Gaz is back! 12:06 The Death Star was a WMD with trash compactors inside it 12:06 Ergo the Empire threw a trash compactor IN a nuclear warhead 12:06 Psychedelic Souljam! 12:07 Yeah, it had trash compactors, but no nuclear Warheads. 12:07 Keps you get my PM? 12:08 Everyone is super chatty today! 12:08 That's the thing 12:08 Me and Bakura, we will have our revenge as we steal away your Leather Pants! 12:08 It was a giant warhead 12:09 snore 12:09 snore 12:09 zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 12:09 snore 12:09 Spamz 12:09 snore 12:09 sleepy tiredness 12:10 Then hit the bunk early, kid. 12:10 WAKE UP FOOL! I HAVEN'T FINISHED MY MANDATORY FIVE HOUR STORY TELLING PERIOD!!! 12:10 Invite your friends! 12:11 What friends? 12:13 hahahaha no friends "sniffles" 12:13 STOREH TIME 12:13 TELL ME A STOREH, DERP 12:13 Fricking stupid Keiththelegokid. 12:13 DERP 12:13 He tried to hire the Dark Hunters to attack their own allies. 12:13 When we refused he suicide-bombed. 12:14 Well, my legend began in the twelfth century! 12:15 You see, Back then, I introduced color into the world. 12:15 amazin' 12:15 truly though art a hero of heroes 12:16 But of course, as with all inventions, the Neanderthals did not see the potential greatness of having cones in their eyes, so humanity existed in black and white until the 1900's 12:18 So as a broke inventor, I tossed a stone block down a hill and invented the first wheel! 12:18 amazin' 12:18 The hard part was creating the second, third, and fourth ones. 12:19 I wonder where Keps goes when he leaves chat for 3-7 minutes 12:19 Home. 12:20 Well, you could, y'know, ask him. 12:20 Someone is super cheery today! 12:20 Hush. 12:21 I've tried but he doesn't stay long enough to tell me 12:21 You had your chance. You have failed. 12:22 Anyways, the twelfth century was a barbaric time, but I introduced civility and social classes. 12:23 Answer his question. 12:23 Soon it was normal for people to wear clothes in public and go on spending sprees. 12:23 Keps I remember that third thing 12:24 12:24 Sigh... 12:24 Tune in next week, same bad time, same bad channel! 12:24 12:27 So by the eighteenth century, I had become rich beyond imagination. Thus I became Dangerous, but fashionable. 12:29 Wow, how does he leave so quickly? 12:29 Dangerous 12:29 with a capital D 12:29 That's how dangerous I was, I had to add emphasis. 12:30 So now, I'm happily married to Maka Albarn! 12:31 You're happy... 12:31 What about her? 12:32 ? The question I understand not. 12:32 ... Yep. 12:33 OK, the first almost done-cut of the BCC Court room #1 is done. It still needs Mini Lewa voices, and I need opinions on if it needs more effects, but the bulk of it is there 12:33 Are you asking why I love her? >_> 12:33 oh, some soul eater chick 12:33 well that's not fun 12:33 I didn't even bother to read the context of that 12:33 I just didn't like where it was going 12:33 it was part of his story 12:33 (dead) 12:33 he can't deny his feelings 12:34 My feelings cannot be contained! 12:34 Oh, yes they can... 12:34 That's what "certain" people would say about other things as well Tone 12:34 12:34 Or else I'm going to have fun personally banning you... 12:35 That's censorship, not containment! 12:35 Same difference. 12:35 We'll take what we can get 12:35 XD 12:35 lool LQ 12:35 LOLQ. 12:37 Lolz, all derp emotes ping me. 12:38 12:38 Another reason this place is better then the LMBW, they don't have the (derp.2) 12:38 12:38 12:39 For when the normal just won't do 12:39 Bookends! 12:39 But the LMBW has (cute) and (puppyeyes) 12:39 12:40 Oh, I fill in for both. 12:40 12:40 XD 12:41 So I guess I fill in for (handsom) and (smart)? 12:41 Nope/ 12:41 12:41 Pi! 12:41 12:41 hi derp 12:41 hi LQ 12:41 hi mal 12:42 hi tone 12:42 hi VahkiBot.exe 12:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALhAXtFR1LM 12:42 Hallo, fine slice of cherry! 12:42 wut?... (derp0 12:42 * 12:43 dat music 12:43 wat music? 12:43 It's awesome XD 12:43 He does all sorts of Nintendo songs! This guy is awesome! 12:43 *Eats Vezon* 12:43 I can't believe I just found out about this 12:44 12:44 12:44 nice. 12:44 12:44 Ace Attorney sure has some bad mouthed fans though, never look at the comments for any AA video . Or watch most of them 12:44 Shame! PMs are for losers who keep secrets! 12:45 *PMs Tone.* 12:46 LQ the BCC2 topic needs to get shut down 12:46 They're using our characters and even making courtroom comedies (which we are releasing as well) 12:46 12:46 12:46 I told them to stop using the old characters but it's still an issue 12:46 PLARGERIZERS! 12:46 I'd like to prevent confusion 12:47 12:47 Then stir enough trouble to get it shut down. 12:47 I AM 12:47 12:47 OBVIOUSLY NOT, BEING THAT IT'S STILL IN OPERATION!!! 12:47 #borednerd 2015 04 28